Stray
by Lord Sparkles
Summary: The cycle has been renewed. The pack has been reborn, they must unite again to open paradise. This time, they are armed with memories of their past lives. Will they finally get to paradise? Especially with Nobles hunting and culling wolves. The stakes are high and danger runs deep.


**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Kiba POV

Kiba walked down the deserted street, the hot sun beating down on him. He was in his wolf form and was panting slightly. Haze hung over the city and clouds of pollution hung over the city choked the sky. Humanity had ravaged the land here, there used to be huge expanses of forests that stretched across the continent. This of course was a little over 2 centuries ago. Kiba growled, stupid humans and their filthy barbaric ways.

He paused in his bitter thoughts and lifted his head. A strange scent was in the air. It came from one of the old beaten downed houses.

And then, a word came to mind. "Lunar flowers." He breathed. His stomach gave a lurch and a brief feeling of nostalgia washed over him.

His feet automatically started running into one of the abandoned houses. It was in a severe state of disarray, the floors were littered with glass from the smashed windows of which sunlight leaked into the room. The metal cabinets were rusted and their contents were flung all over the floors.

Kiba's gaze swept all this and he wondered, why had he come here?

Where was the scent coming from?

He suddenly snapped his eyes to the moldy wooden stairs. A loud creak made his fur stand on edge. Another creak resonated throughout the building. His ears flicked forward and yellow eyes narrowed. A growl rumbled in his throat.

Quietly a girl of about 16 years of age stepped out of the shadows, her innocent and bright face were free from blemishes or marks.

She was smiling softly and her ruby colored eyes were filled with curiosity. Her skin seemed to glow a soft green and was quite pale, especially in the shadows of the old house. She was wearing a tight body suit of sorts. She had a light pink hair color. But most curiously however, was the scent of Lunar Flowers that floated and drifted from her.

Kiba's jaw slackened and his eyes widened before he regained his composure. Then the girl took a step towards him while saying, "Kiba, you have returned to this one." He gave a snarl, he was unnerved but he would not show it. "How do you know my name?" He demanded. She frowned, "Do you not remember this one?" Kiba was about to growl out a "no", but he could not. He just could not.

Memories flashed in his head. He vividly saw himself, a large white wolf running with a pack and humans. He saw them fighting together, living together, he saw them become a mismatched family of sorts. And he remembered all the pain, the friendships, and their mission. He rushed into the open arms of the flower maiden, "Yes", he whispered, "I do."

* * *

Hige POV

Hige carefully stole the hotdog from the unsuspecting vendor and pocketed his loot in the pocket of his hoodie to protect it from the heavy downpour. He veered off into a trashed alley and sat down. He munched on the hotdog, grimacing slightly at the taste. Human food was not meant for wolves but it was the best this city had to offer. Hige turned back into his wolf and he sat down, and looked up at the bickering crows.

He had soon drifted off into a sleep, where he dreamed about a girl with curious ruby eyes and a look of innocence. He had been having dreams like this for weeks since he first came to this scum hole. Most of the dreams included four other wolves, a large Arctic wolf, gray wolf, a wolf-dog, and a red wolf.

He felt like he knew them, like they were his pack. Which was impossible, Hige has never had a pack before. He's always lived on the streets of Freeze City.

Freeze City was ironically not cold at all, but unbearably hot. It was filthy and had overflowing sewers that made his nose burn. Many people and wolves live here and the streets were dangerous.

The world was overpopulated. The few remaining forests ran amok with genetically modified organisms and diseases. Global warming had caused the seas to overflow and islands to vanish. Almost every species was wiped out, but the wolves had remained. They took on a human form and lived, hidden from plain view.

He found himself abruptly awakened by a sharp pain in his shoulder. He snarled at the crow that seemed to have sunk its beak into his shoulder. "Shoo!" They flew into the air cawing indignantly.

Hige sighed, he was not as carefree as most people thought. He was lonely, the wolves who lived here were gangsters who lived off of thievery or they were like him: alone and desperate.

He stood up, his eyes narrowed and swiftly changed into his human for and ducked into a gap between the buildings. Someone was coming.

He heard the soft thudding of boots and could smell two scents, a human and a dog. Or wait a wolf, a wolf-dog?

Slowly a grizzled man wearing a trench coat came into view. He had a rifle strapped to his back and with a hat on top of his brown hair. His blue eyes had a dangerous air to them.

Behind him came a tall, slender, fairly young looking girl who looked like she was in either her late teens or young twenties. She had light blue eyes and a coffee colored complexion along with a short messy hairstyle that had a tomboy-ish air to it.

She was wearing a long-sleeved, navy buttoned trench coat and a matching belt. She also was wearing thigh length, navy blue heeled boots and a short, red/pink scarf.

And it was her that caught Hige's attention the most. His heart beat uncomfortably fast. He knew her. But at the same time he did not. It was the same for the man, although not as strong.

Had the nobles corrupted his mind somehow? After all they were known to capture large groups of wolves and cull all of them except the pups. They would brainwash those into savage killing machines used to hunt others. Who knows what they could have down to him?

Before he had time to ponder any more thoughts a low growl emitted from the wolf-dog as she changed into her wolf form. She had navy blue fur and the same blue eyes as her human form did. "Who's there?" The man gripped his gun and his eyes flicked around warily.

Hige realized who they were, it all came back, he grinned.

Hige stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, you're a pretty hot babe." The wolf-dog widened her eyes for a brief moment, before narrowing them. And then she _snorted._ It seemed she recognized him too.

"At least you're nice. Gross, but nice." They laughed at the memory.

"So, still looking for paradise?" Hige inquired.

"Yep, we came to look for Hubb and Cher," answered Blue. "They're brother and sister in this world."

Quent also added, "They live a few miles away, we only stopped here because Blue thought she saw you you."

Quent then lead Hige to the truck they were traveling in. Hige and Blue were in the back while Quent drove.

Hige fell a asleep (again) with a smile on his face and dreamt of Flower maidens and paradise. He knew they were going to succeed. Even if they had failed before, they would make it. This time they all had their memories.

He didn't feel so lonely anymore…

**AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this, please review and give constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing as much as I can. I will try to update this story next week or a week after next week. **

**-Lord Sparkles**


End file.
